


Interruptions

by ItalianLink



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blow Jobs, Collars, Consent, Costume Kink, Explicit Consent, Fanfiction, Handcuffs, Incest, Leather Kink, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay, Punishment, Sexual Content, Smut, Spanking, Surprise Party, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItalianLink/pseuds/ItalianLink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut fic. Itacest at first, but melts into so much more. Spamano, Gerita, Pruita. Other characters include France Hungary and Japan, Human and country names used. Also posted on FanFiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Apologize

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters used in this fic.
> 
> Incase you don't know:
> 
> North Italy = Veneziano = Feliciano = Feli  
> South Italy = Romano = Lovino = Lovi  
> Fratello - Brother  
> Fratellone - Big brother  
> Fratellino - Little brother  
> Guardami - Look at me

Feliciano froze in place when he felt the weight of what he had just done. His brother had specifically told him not to go near the large bowl of tomatoes he kept on his desk, but he hadn't listened. Now his brother's tomato stash lie smashed and strewn all over the previously spotless white carpet.

"Feliciano, what was that noise?" He panicked hearing his southern brother's piercingly deep voice come from downstairs not long after the heavy bowl thumped on the floor. He could hear the sound of footsteps getting nearer by the second when his brother, Lovino, appeared at the doorway of the bedroom. The man looked horrified at the sight of his beloved tomatoes mercilessly splattered all over the floor. He looked to Feliciano, who, seeing the serious look that now covered his brother's face, feebly tried to apologized.

"Uh.. h-hey, Fratello.. I d-didn't mean t-to-" Romano lifted a hand, silencing him. Italy bowed his head fearfully and averted his eyes, wanting to shrink as the older boy stepped into the room looking very displeased. Putting his hands on his hips, Romano examined the state of his carpet and then looked back at his Northern half.

"Veneziano." He said sharply. " _Look at me._ " Obediently, Feliciano forced himself to look up not wanting to make his brother any angrier. Feli's stomach flip-flopped as a tense silence enveloped them, worrying the younger Italian even more. He shook excitedly under Lovino's stern and calculating glare that seemed to be searching for a proper punishment. Finally, Lovino moved, roughly grabbing his little brother by the wrist and jerking him forward. Using his free hand, Lovino grabbed the chair that sat under the desk. Feliciano squeaked as his brother sat down, pulling him across his fully clothed lap. By now, Feli knew what was coming and he considered trying to escape, but the tight grip holding his wrists told him it was pointless– and he didn't want to risk making it worse for himself. Butterflies filled his stomach and shame washed over him as his underwear was pulled down, exposing his smooth rear. His face flushed and he closed his eyes feeling incredibly vulnerable as he waited for what was to come, silently wishing he had chosen to wear more than just a pair of boxers today. The sound of something unbuckling sent thrilling chills down his spine.

_Smack!_

Feliciano yelped at the belt brought down on his behind. He whimpered and squirmed weakly trying to escape.

_Smack!_

Squeaking, he ceased and focused on containing his pained sounds for fear of annoying his brother into being more rough. For a moment, the spanking stopped.

"Guardami." Lovino ordered. Quivering like a leaf, Feliciano strained his neck to face him, slightly disappointed that it was over; but Lovino was far from finished with him. Seeing that he had the younger's attention, Romano spoke.

"Do you know why you're being punished?" His voice was husky and low as he slid the belt across his brother's sensitive pink skin. Feliciano bit his lip shyly, liking the authoritative tone in his dearest big brother's voice. His breathing grew slightly heavy and weak moans escaped his lips as his body continued to heat up.

"B-because.. I m-made Fratellone a-angry.." Another smack hit him, making him whimper and whine again.

"Hell yeah you did." Lovino spat remembering his beloved tomatoes. "And what did you do to anger Big Brother?" Lovino questioned, threateningly raising his belt again.

"I-I d-disobeyed his orders.." Feliciano gasped, fearfully shuddering. "A-and I m-made a mess.."

"..Good boy." Lovino praised, petting his hair lovingly before once again smacking him with the black leather belt. He smirked looking down at his cute little brother's vulnerable position, drinking in the sight along with every sound that fell from his pretty mouth. As much as he wanted to continue this way, the hardness of his brother's growing erection was uncomfortable against his leg. His little fratellino may look innocent, but in reality, he loved being dominated almost as much as Lovino loved dominating him. Putting down his belt, Lovi grabbed Feliciano's sensitive bottom and fondled it, making the younger man moan sweetly. Still tightly gripping his wrists with one hand, he used the other to deliver a few more delicious slaps before pulling Feli into a sitting position on his lap. After removing the boxers that had pooled around his brother's ankles, Lovino grabbed the younger man's hardening member.

Feliciano's toes curled and he squeaked with pleasure when he felt his brother wrap a hand around his now exposed erection. Unfortunately for him, his brother was now using his other hand to hold his wrists firmly behind his back to restrain him from touching his own cock. Knowing Feli was completely at his mercy, Lovino cruelly pumped his hand at a painfully slow rate, watching amusedly as his little brother squirmed.

"Fratello.. P-please..." The younger man begged him.

"Ah-ah, Feli. I still haven't forgiven you for disobeying me," Lovino said giving Feli a particularly firm tug before stopping the stimulation completely. Feliciano whimpered and his eyes fluttered shut, hips bucking desperately in search of friction. Lovino snickered, watching him struggle. "You're so needy, my little fratellino.." He bucked his own hips upward rubbing his clothed hardness against Feli's bare bottom. "Maybe I should give you what you want so badly.." He mock-pondered aloud. Feli nodded feverently and moaned, but Lovino wasn't about to let him get off so easily. "..but then you wouldn't learn your lesson, now would you?" He concluded, slapping his ass and earning a surprised yelp. His little brother trembled as he set him on the floor and stood up from the chair. Stepping around the forgotten bowl by his desk, Lovino headed towards his bedside table. In the corner of his eye, he saw Feli get on their large bed and reach for his aching cock.

"Don't you dare touch yourself." Lovino barked the order. Hearing Feli whimper behind him, he crossed his arms and turned to face him to make sure that he obeyed. "On the floor. Now." He commanded. "Hands underneath you." He watched as a flushed Feliciano obediently got on the floor and sat on his hands, trying to stay calm while his cock twitched. Through half-lidded eyes Feliciano watched Lovi open the nightstand drawer. Knowing of all the things his big brother kept there, he trembled.

"P-please, Fratellone.." he begged, desperate to be touched and fondled with. "I-I've l-learned my lesson-"

"Hush, Feli." Lovino said walking back over to him, now holding a few things in his hands. He laid them out on the bed one by one. Feli quivered at the sight and his whole body shuddered when a cold metal cock-ring slid to the base of his aching member. A leather collar was tied around his neck and a leash was attached to the front. Armed with a riding crop in one hand and his brother's leash in the other, Lovino roughly pulled Feliciano's head down and firmly stepped on the leash with a leather boot to keep his head in place. "Now, Fratellino," he said huskily, as he slid his other boot in front of his brother's lowered face. "Apologize."


	2. Don't Let It Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters used in this fic.

Feliciano looked at the leather boot in front of him knowing exactly what was expected of him. His brother stood over him smirking, watching through lustful eyes while the younger wrapped his hands delicately around the shoe. Veneziano's face turned a shy shade of pink as he closed his eyes and began to lick it hungrily like it was his favorite flavor of gelato.

"Sorry... Sorry, Fratellone... I'm sorry..." he murmured between kisses and licks. Strings of humble apologies fell from his wet mouth and soon the boot was covered in the same saliva that dribbled down his quivering chin. When his body began to sag, getting tired of the odd position, his behind was met with a firm slap from the riding crop.

"Ass up." Lovino commanded. Feliciano did as he was told, lifting his rear up in the air. He began quietly moaning in between apologies in hopes of pleasing his older brother and showing just how sorry he was.

"That's enough." Lovino said eventually, tapping Feliciano's side a few times with his crop. His brother immediately ceased and awaited the next command with his head still bowed. The elder brother smirked, prideful of how well his sibling obeyed. He lifted his foot off of the leash and placed the riding crop on the bed next to the other toys that lied behind him. "Give Big Brother your leash, Feli."

Sitting up straight, Feliciano picked up the end of the leash and offered it to his brother, who took it gracefully into his hand.

Lovino paused and stared down at him thoughtfully for a moment, deciding to reward his excellent behavior. "Such a good boy," He nearly whispered, gently caressing his sibling's pretty face for a rare moment. Feliciano's eyes closed and he purred softly, leaning into the tender, loving touch. Lovino took pity on him when he saw the shaky hands gripped at his ankles to refrain from touching himself, and considered having mercy but decided against it when he looked back at his destroyed tomatoes. As much as he loved his little Fratellino, he had to be taught a lesson. Lovino would not allow any more of his tomatoes to be lost. Remembering that this  _was_  still a punishment, Lovino's attitude shifted and he ran his fingers up the side of Feli's soft face and into his silky hair. The boy let out a strained whine when Lovino suddenly pulled on his wayward curl.

"L-Lovin-no.. W-what a-are y-you-"

A firm tug made him gasp loudly and he began to pant, barely able to keep his hands from touching his now leaking cock. His whole body shook as Lovino cruelly twirled the curl around his finger, loving the reactions he received from the red-faced boy beneath him. He could feel his own erection twitch in his pants and decided what his brother would do next.

"Tell me, Fratellino," he said as he sat down on the bed with his legs spread, pulling his brother's leash. The younger boy crawled into the space and sat on the ground; his own legs bent at the knees and widely opened. He shuddered when Lovino pressed a boot onto his member and continued. "How badly do you want my forgiveness?"

"M-more t-than a-anything, big b-brother!" came Feliciano's desperate whine before he bit his lip. He shakily tried to silence his groans, only for them to melt into wanting whimpers when the foot began moving against his shaft. Lovino let out a low, sadistic chuckle at his brother's flushed and eager face. Unzipping his pants, he pulled out his throbbing girth. He grabbed the back of Feliciano's head by the hair and brought it forward in front if his cock.

"Show me how much you want it."

He leaned back and watched his brother expectantly, knowing he wouldn't dare to disobey now. Not when whether he'd be allowed to cum depended on how well he behaved. Lovino was seriously considering keeping a cock-ring on his brother at all times to ensure he did what he was told.

"Y-yes, f-fratellone," Feliciano quivered. His head bowed slightly to hide his shamefully flushing face and he forced himself move. He brought his hands up to hold onto his brother, who had reached for the set of handcuffs that sat beside him in his pile of 'tools'. Lovino pulled his little brother's arms around himself at the waist and skillfully handcuffed them behind his back so that Feliciano was forced to remain pressed up against him. Snugly fit between his brother's strong legs, Feli shyly began giving long licks that went from base to tip. Lovino liked how it felt, but after a while he grew impatient and irritated with the slow pace. He grabbed his member at the base, making it stick straight out.

"Take it all. Now." His voice left no room for questioning and Feliciano shut his eyes and opened his mouth wide before closing it around the older boy's throbbing manhood. "Don't you dare let it fall," Lovino commanded. Feli nodded and began sucking. He bobbed his head back and forth, swirling his tongue whenever it touched the sensitive tip. Lovino hissed in pleasure and tightened his grip on Feli's hair. Using his other hand, he slid the other's erogenous curl between this thumb and index fingers. "Look at me when you're sucking my cock," Lovino ordered, giving the curl a rough pull. Still sucking, the younger man looked up at his elder and moaned loudly, causing vibrations to shoot through the cock that twitched in his mouth. Lovino groaned and let his hips buck into Feli until a particularly hard tug of the curl caused Feliciano to gasp and let the girth slip out of his open mouth. Immediately realizing his mistake, he desperately tried catch it again with his tongue but it was already too late. His older brother angrily tugged him back by the hair, making him squeal in pain.

"What did I tell you?" Lovino snapped, still grabbing his brother's hair and pressing a boot down rather roughly on the boy's neglected and sensitive member. Feliciano whimpered in a twisted mixture of pleasure and pain.

"I'm s-sorry, F-fratellone! I-I didn't m-mean-"

"Enough!"

Feliciano instantly clammed up fearfully biting his lip, and he bowed his head when his brother released him. "And here, I thought you were finally learning to behave," Lovino said as he roughly uncuffed one of his brother's wrists and got up. "Well, now you're just going to have to pay the consequences. You will learn not to disobey me, Feliciano." He pulled the aroused man onto the bed and pushed his small frame back against the headboard, using one hand to keep his wrists behind him. "Do you hear me?" he demanded, emphasizing his words through a firm squeeze of the man's cock with an unmoving hand. Feliciano's toes curled at the contact as he moaned loudly, desperately arching his back.

"Y-yes.." he gasped out. "..y-yes, big b-brother!" He quivered violently as Lovino released his tight grip on his length and roughly cuffed him to the bedpost.


	3. Beg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's where the fun begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Hetalia or any characters used in this fic.

Feliciano sat with his back against the headboard. The cuffs around his wrists looped through the spokes that made up the bedpost and tried to steady his breathing as he waited to be punished further. His brother pushed up on his spread legs, bending them at the knees and he was forced to lie back on his chained wrists to make his hole easily accessible. Reaching into the pile, Lovino picked out a clear bottle of lubricant and a long metal buttplug with a controller attached before turning to face his captive.

"From now on, you will address me as 'Master' or 'Sir', unless I instruct you otherwise," he ordered, opening the bottle. He tilted it, and allowed some of the cold liquid to drip over his brother's hole, making him squirm. Pouring some into his hand, he coated the toy and continued his list of punishments. "You will not speak unless spoken to, and you will thank me for everything I do. Even if it brings you pain rather than pleasure." Feliciano clenched his teeth as his brother slowly pushed the long metal butt plug inside him, letting it's cone-like shape slowly spread his tight hole. A loud cry of pleasure told Lovino that he'd reached his brother's prostate, and he flipped the switch letting the cold metal vibrate against the bundle of nerves. He swore his baby brother's voice raised several octaves when he let out a piercing cry. Feliciano's toes curled and he clenched, taking in more of the abusive toy against his prostate. "Finally, you will not come until I'm convinced that you've earned it." Lovino spoke to him strongly, his words making the younger man shudder. "..If I allow you to cum at all." Tears were beginning to gather in Feliciano's eyes as he let out more shamefully throaty moans and arched into the device. Suddenly, the delicious stimulation stopped, leaving him quaking and gasping at the cruelness of his brother who'd turned the machine off. Lovino leaned in, his lips brushing against his brother's ear. "Is all of that clear?" his voice rumbled, threateningly low. Feli nodded urgently, willing to do anything as long as it meant he'd be granted his release. A sharp pain in his nipple brought him back to reality and Lovino looked down at him expectantly.

"Y-yes.." He quaked.

"Yes, what?" Lovino demanded, twisting the soft nub harder between his slender fingers. Feliciano yelped as the pain sent shivers down his aching spine.

"Y-yes, M-master!" he cried obediently.

"..Good boy," Lovino said, suddenly softening. He let go of the sensitive nipples and leaned in, rewarding his dear brother with tender kisses on his exposed neck. Feliciano's breath hitched, little moans escaping him every time the wet lips came into contact with his skin.

"Do you like that, Feli?" Lovino purred between kisses. The man beneath him squirmed and nodded his head.

"Yes, Master.." He breathed before a sharp slap landed across his thigh, making him yelp in surprise. Lovino's eyes turned cold and dark as he twisted both the boy's nipples even harder than before.

" _Then why aren't you thanking me?_ " He demanded, causing Feli to cower at his icy tone.

"I-I'm s-sorry, S-sir! T-thank y-you!" He groaned in pain and screwed his eyes shut. "T-thank you s-so m-much!" The sensitive nubs were released once again and Lovino sat back to observe his handiwork. He loved how his baby brother's confused and vulnerable body trembled and squirmed. He watched as the boy panted and bucked his hips, pathetically begging for sweet penetration while his cock twitched continuously, aching for much-needed attention and glorious release. With one hand, Lovino teasingly played with the base of the metal plug shoved deep inside his lovely submissive. Feli's body jerked at the prodding on his prostate as he whined, hungry for friction. Ceasing, Lovino began to stroke his own length and smirked devilishly at his brother who watched him in lustful envy, wishing he too could pleasure himself.

Lovino let out a low chuckle. "I bet you're just dying to be fucked," he purred huskily. "Aren't you, my little slut?" His brother moaned, biting his lip in sweet humiliation at the belittling term.

"Y-yes, s-sir!" He stammered, hips bucking on their own once again.

"I'm still not convinced, Fratellino." As much as Lovino wanted to give it to him, he was determined to hear his brother voice his strong desire to be defiled. "Beg me, Feli. Beg your big brother for forgiveness." Feeling desperate, Feli cast aside all his shame, and allowed lust to take over completely.

"P-please forgive me, Fratellone!" he moaned out, practically shouting in want. "I'll never disobey you again! Please fuck me, Master!"

Finally satisfied, Lovino silenced his brother with a rough kiss. Feli shook with anticipation, knowing what was finally coming. Exploring his brother's hot mouth, Lovino poured a generous amount of lube on his hands and slathered it all over his own twitching cock. Lovino's dominating tongue ran across the roof of Feli's mouth. They moaned into one another as Lovino removed the butt plug that stood in his way. Aligning himself with the now gaping hole, he grabbed Feli's hips and prepared to enter him.

Suddenly, they heard an unbuckling sound from the other side of the room. Dumb with lust, Feliciano whimpered disappointedly when Lovino froze mid-thrust, barely noticing his big brother turn his head to face the man at their bedroom doorway.

"My, Lovi, you naughty boy.." said the husky voice of a certain,  _very_  aroused spaniard. Shamelessly stroking himself through his boxers, Antonio stepped into the room and approached the duo with a seductive smirk.

"Mind if I join?"


	4. Invite a Few Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spain = Antonio = Tonio = Toni  
> Germany = West = Ludwig  
> Prussia = East = Gilbert  
> France = Francis
> 
> Bruder - Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Hetalia or any characters used in this fic.

"You've been such a bad boy, Romano.." Said Antonio shutting the door behind him. "Doing this to your poor baby brother.." The horny spanish man was actually not at all concerned with the poor tied up Feliciano. He was too busy eye-fucking the nervous man beneath him. He towered over Romano with a hand on his hip, still palming himself with the other. Letting out a sinister chuckle, his predatory smile widened. "I think I should teach you a lesson.."

* * *

"Come on, West! We're gonna be late!"

"Why do we have to go over there? I have so much work to do.." Prussia patted his reluctant brother's broad shoulders and nudged him along the sidewalk.

"Don't give me that, Bruder! I know you wanna see cute Ita-chan as much as I do! Now hurry up! Spain won't be happy if we're late to Roma's party! He's probably already there!" Giving a particularly strong nudge, he finally succeeded and the other German sped up a bit. "Oi, Francis! Did you bring the camera like Tonio asked?" Prussia called to the Frenchman who was now a few paces ahead of them.

"Oui, of course I did," responded the charming blonde.

"Kesesesese!" The Prussian laughed aloud, "I can't wait to see the look on their faces when we surprise them!" Snickering, he added mostly to himself, "Cute Ita-chan will probably come running to me for protection!" which earned him a smack on the back of the head from his German brother.

* * *

Feliciano wasn't sure how much more he could take. His cock throbbed painfully as he whimpered, violently shaking and desperate to cum. Unfortunately for him, his big brother was too busy getting 'punished' to finish what he'd started.

Oblivious to the other's envy, Antonio trailed kisses all over the oldest Italian's body making him squirm and mutter empty curses beneath him. He licked his way down to the boy's swollen girth, purposely passing over it and nipping the insides of his thighs. Lovino let out a strangled moan and his hips tried to buck but Antonio held them firmly down on the bed. He looked up at the man with pleading eyes.

"What is it, Lovi?" Antonio teased, tracing a finger around the shivering man's hole. "Tell Boss what you want." He thrust his clothed hips roughly against the boy, who stubbornly tried to stifle a moan.

"D-dammit.. You b-bastard... P-please..!" Antonio snickered.

"Please what, Roma?"

"P-please Tonio.." Another thrust made him gasp loudly, "F-fuck! P-please fuck me, Boss!" Lovino gave in, face reddening in shame. "I w-want your h-huge c-cock inside me!" Antonio beamed triumphantly, pleased that he'd made his stubborn little lover submit.

"As you wish," Antonio chuckled. He held three fingers in front of Lovino who immediately took them into his mouth. Staring lustfully into his former boss's eyes, he sucked, running his tongue all around them and sometimes in between. When he was satisfied, Antonio pulled them out, making a wet popping noise and slowly inserted two of the coated digits into Lovino's quivering hole. Lovino gritted his teeth as the fingers scissored him, preparing him for something much larger that was to come. He tried to stifle his noises as a third finger entered, but Antonio was determined to make him moan. He began roughly thrusting the fingers inside until a telltale cry escaped the boy's lips, making it known that his sweet spot had been found. Antonio eagerly pulled out his fingers and reached for the lube in the pile of toys, clumsily knocking the switch that controlled Feli's cockring off of the bed. The young boy's body weeped and shook at the vibrating that began around his base when the controller landed on the floor, but his pleasured sobs went unheard as Antonio poured lube onto his hand, generously coating his own length. Using his other hand, he twirled the sensitive curl that stuck out of Lovino's head around his finger, passionately locking their lips. They moaned into each other's mouths as Antonio lifted Lovi on top of him, wrapping the boy's legs around his own torso and sitting down on bed right next to a forgotten Feli. Lovino clung desperately to Toni's broad neck and shoulders as he felt himself being lowered onto the spaniard's swollen manhood, only to be interrupted by a slam of the bedroom door.


	5. Get a Little Kinky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter: Germany, Prussia, and France!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Hetalia or any characters used in this fic

"Okay, everyone! Surprise on three!" The albino whispered to the two blondes who nodded in agreement. Standing up, he placed his hand on the doorknob and prepared to burst into the room. "One... Two..." He slammed the door open and all three of them ran inside. "Three! SURPRI-  **WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?** "

Two confused Germans and a drooling Frenchman stood in shock at the sight in front of them. The youngest German's blood flew South all to quickly when he saw his innocent Italian all hot and bothered; chained up and unable to comfort his own throbbing length. Germany's pants only tightened more at the sinfully long moans that fell from the boy's mouth as his cockring vibrated, depriving him of a much needed release. However, Ludwig wasn't the only one with a domination fetish. Already across the room, Gilbert was licking his lips and standing over Feliciano, who was too lost in his lust to notice when the three entered the room.

"Well hello there, Ita-chan," Germany heard his brother purr and watched in envy as Feliciano gazed at the albino, silently begging to be touched. He heard Feli let out a strangled whine.

"P-prus-ssia?" He choked out, panting heavily. The Prussian smirked in delight.

"No, Feli.. Call me 'Master'!" By now Germany had had enough. He quickly stalked over to Gilbert and shoved the pale man aside.

"Leave him alone you kinky freak!"

"Oh come on, West! You know you were dying to do it too!" Ludwig's face turned bright red.

"N-no I wasn't!" He sputtered in protest.

"G-Germ-man-ny?" Feli moaned, making the blonde freeze. Trying to avoid the boy's lustful gaze, he awkwardly turned to face him.

"Uh.." He coughed. "Y-yes, I-Italy.. what is it?" Feliciano shuddered.

"G-Germ-man-ny..." He took a few ragged breaths. "P-please... M-make m-me f-feel g-good.." He moaned and bucked his hips in desperation, making both of the Germans impossibly hard. Gilbert was the first to respond.

"Don't worry, Feli! Just call me 'Master' and I'll make you feel incredible!" Prussia said, already eagerly pulling down his pants.

"What are you doing!?" Germany demanded.

"Oi! there's no way I'm letting you get cute Ita-chan all to yourself! I'm Germany too!" Ludwig shook his head at his brother's insolence, struggling to keep dirty thoughts from taking over his mind.

"You idiot, he... he doesn't know what he's saying... Put your pants back on!"

" _M-masters..!_ " Feliciano gasped, begging in a throaty moan, "I-I'll d-do  _anything_! J-just p- _please_ , m-make me _cum!_ "

Something inside of Ludwig clicked and he let his lust take over. Feliciano shuddered and sobbed when the blonde nation climed on top of him with a predatory smirk on his face. He kissed Feliciano's soft cheek and ran his hands down the sides of smaller man's frame, stopping at his hips and gripping them tight. He began to plant kisses all over the boy's neck, surprising him every now and then with a bruising nip.

Sitting up, Ludwig exchanged a look with his brother and they nodded their heads, silently agreeing on what to do next. Gilbert reached for the key that sat on the bedside table and unlocked one of the quivering Italian's wrists.

"Oi, Feli." He said, voice thick with lust. Tightly gripping the freed wrist, he sat in Feliciano's place with his back against the headboard. Taking out his member he pulled the boy down against him. Feli whimpered when his arms were wrapped around the strong man's waist and cuffed tightly. His face heated shamefully at the sight of the large cock in front of his face. "Ass up, my little slut," Prussia growled. "Suck your master's cock."

"Y-yes, s-sir.." Obediently, Feli pulled up his legs to lift his rear end, feeling vulnerable now that he couldn't see behind him. He felt a strong hand on his head as the albino guided it to his length. Feliciano bashfully closed his eyes and brought the large cock into his mouth. Gilbert let out a hiss of pleasure, looking down to watch as the boy shamefully pleasured his temporary master.

"Good boy," he praised, stroking Feli's hair like a pet dog. Behind the boy, Ludwig was looking through the pile of toys. He questioningly held up a ball gag for his brother to see. Gilbert shook his head, silently disagreeing and pointing to the oblivious boy occupying his mouth with his cock. Ludwig nodded understanding and looked for something else. He lifted up two clothespins and Gilbert seemed to ponder it for a second before accepting the idea and giving a curt nod. Then his little brother's eyes darkened lustfully as he lifted up a leather crop. Gil's eyes widened for a moment before he smirked devilishly and nodded, eagerly licking his lips.


	6. Make Me Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Hetalia or any characters used in this fic.
> 
> Japan = Honda Kiku  
> Hungary = Elizaveta Hedervary

* * *

"Hai, I understand completely, Francis-san. We will be there shortly!" Kiku said trying maintain his composure before quickly hanging up. He was barely able to contain his excitement as he hurried to his room to collect his camera. Sprinting to the livingroom, he addressed his Hungarian friend. "Hungary-San!" He exclaimed with bright eyes, "I have excellent news!"

* * *

Francis snapped his cell phone shut and pocketed it before returning to the lust-filled bedroom. He considered going over to little Feliciano's side of the room, but decided against it knowing he already had his hands tied with the German brothers.  _Literally,_ he thought, snickering at his own little joke before traipsing over to his good friend Spain, who was distracted with 69ing his boyfriend. The blonde stood over them for a while, stroking himself before Antonio stopped what he was doing when he noticed his presence. Toni gave the boy lying on top of him a swift smack on the behind to get his attention. The boy moaned and stopped his insistent sucking, letting the wet cock pop out of his mouth as the spaniard lifted him off of himself. Romano glared icily at the Frenchman, earning himself another sharp smack from his dominant lover.

"Be nice, Lovino." Antonio ordered. The boy sulkily looked at the floor, not wanting to get in trouble. Through the corner of his eye he saw France and Spain quietly whispering to each other, glancing back at him lustfully every few words. Ignoring them, he began stroking himself, only to have Antonio slap him in the arm and give a warning glare. Lovino crossed his arms impatiently at glared daggers at the ground, mumbling to himself in Italian until they finally called for him.

"Lovi, Boss wants to try something new, okay?" Lovino grumbled in response, still stubbornly crossing his arms. "Now, none of that, Romano. Be a good boy and get in Boss's lap." Reluctantly, the dark haired Italian climed into his lap. Antonio kissed him on the cheek before moving to the center of the large bed and bending the boy foreword on his knees so that he was facing the blonde Frenchman. "Listen to me, Lovino. I want you to blow my friend, Francis, okay?" Romano made a noise of distaste, but Antonio wouldn't have it. He harshly grabbed onto the young man's wayward curl making him moan and shake all over. "Don't give me an attitude, Roma," Antonio's tone had suddenly turned cold, and Lovino could tell he was growing tired of his defiance. "If you're good, Boss is gonna make you feel nice– but if not, you're gonna get one hell of a spanking. Is that clear?" Begrudgingly, Lovino nodded turning an even darker shade of red when Antonio didn't release his curl. The Frenchman squealed in delight and unzipped his pants pulling out his length. Swallowing his shame, romano took it into his mouth and began to suck, glaring defiantly at the smirking blonde above him until he felt something wet invade his hole from behind. Antonio licked up the crease of the boy's behind making him shiver and moan against the cock occupying his mouth. His ass was gripped tightly as the muscle reached inside him, twisting every which way and making him mewl with pleasure.

* * *

_Smack!_

The riding crop made contact once again with creamy skin. The youngest Italian's painful yelp melted into a pleasured moan as his curl was tugged roughly through coarse fingers. The chain on his collar jingled noisily as he dove in again, hungrily coating the blonde, crop-wielding German's girth with another layer of saliva. The albino kneeling next to him snickered menacingly, still stroking the curl. He reached under his prey, lightly flicking the clothespins pinched down on his sensitive nubs and shooting waves of pain and pleasure through the confused submissive's body. His knees wobbled weakly and he whimpered and whined, his own sweaty cock weeping in never-ending neglect. The white haired mad grew bored with little flicks and slapped off the pinching toys, earning a cry from the boy's slightly swollen lips.

Ludwig pulled himself out and bent down, capturing the beautiful submissive's pretty mouth with his own. He growled, aroused by the taste of his own flesh that tainted every corner of the hot wet cave. Together they moaned, slowly realizing just how badly they longed for one another. Feli gazed into the German's eyes when they finally broke apart, his innocent face turning lovingly pink. "G-germany..." He breathed. Ludwig's chest tightened and his eyes grew soft as he was reminded of the desire he'd held inside all these years.

"..Yes, Italy?" Ludwig's fingers ran through the boy's soft brown hair, and his thumb brushed against his pink tender cheek. Their foreheads touched, never breaking their passionate gaze. A sense if possessiveness engulfed Ludwig as he ran a hand yearningly down the boy's delicate side. Though he was strong, he could not force the boy to accept him in. His eyes silently pleaded for the thing he longed for more than anything in the world.

"P-please.." Feliciano panted, unknowingly granting his new master's greatest wish, "..m-make me  _yours_.."


	7. I Don't Think You Understand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Hetalia or any characters used in this fic.

"S-Spain...!" Lovino whimpered, stopping his sucking. "P-please.. Just p-put it in...!" The spaniard chuckled still licking the boy from behind.

"Don't leave poor Francis hanging! Relax, mi tomate. Boss will take care of you." He sat back and looked through the many toys on the bed. He picked out a padded blue box from the pile and opened it to reveal a dildo made entirely of glass. He dripped lube over his lover's twitching entrance and coated the toy with it as well. Teasingly, he rubbed its tip up and down the boy's wet crack before slowly pushing it inside. Lovino's blush spread through his whole body as he realized what was being used to fill him. The cool smoothness of the glass seared against his hot insides. Confused by the sensation, his hole clenched, only pulling it deeper inside of him as the icy tip approached his prostate. He let out a cry, shivering uncontrollably as Antonio spun the toy in slow circles against his bundle of sensitive nerves. Warmth pooled in his belly as he felt himself slipping nearer and nearer to release.

"T-Tonio..!" he gasped ecstatically. "I-I'm g-gonna-"

"Don't you dare cum." Antonio cut him off with a sharp tongue and a strict spank. "I'm not finished with you yet." Lovino quivered and whined barely able to keep himself from toppling over the edge.

"P-please... B-Boss..." he moaned in desperation. "I-I c-can't..!" An amused Francis gave a pitying chuckle before patting the flushed boy on the head.

"Don't fret, little Romano." said the blonde. "I can take care of that." He swiftly pulled on the red ribbon holding up his hair and pushed Lovino onto his back. Smiling sweetly, he tied it into a pretty bow at the base of the boy's shivering length. Lovino whimpered at the tightness around his cock, knowing full well that he would not be granted release until his caretaker saw fit.

* * *

Ludwig cupped the Italian's face in his hands, tenderly caressing his forehead with his lips. He trailed soft kisses up and down the body of the trembling man underneath him, claiming every new area as his own. Feliciano's chained arms wrapped around the German's neck and his delicate hands held tightly to the man that he loved. His body arched erotically and he mewled when the blonde began sucking his skin, leaving behind little marks that declared Feliciano as his. Ludwig lifted a hand to caress the leather collar around the boy's exposed neck. He decided that when he left their house that day, he would buy a brand new golden collar to give to Feliciano.

Not wanting to be left out, Gilbert climbed on the bed behind Feliciano and turned him over, pulling his head into his lap once again. Feliciano's eyes closed and he immediately put his mouth to work sucking on the length and using his chained hands to fondle the the tightened sac. His loud moans and skilled tongue made the albino hiss in pleasure. Ludwig continued his kissing and sucking until the frail man's back was sprinkled with little blue marks. His large hands grabbed the man's plush cheeks and he fondled them roughly. He delivered a swift slaps, memorized by the waves of force that jiggled through them with every blow. He planted a wet kiss on each pinkened cheek before reaching for the clear bottle of lubricant. Pouring a generous amount into his hand, he coated his large girth and the boy's twitching hole. He slipped two wet fingers inside of him, thrusting and scissoring to stretch out his entrance. He added a third finger and shoved deep inside until he heard an ecstatic cry from the boy when he reached his prostate. His fingers rubbed and thrusted against the spot inside the man who's glistening body trembled, knees wobbling and struggling just to hold himself up. Deciding the boy was physically ready to take him, Ludwig pulled out his fingers and tugged on the leash. Gilbert's soaking member popped out of the boy's hot mouth when his head was pulled backwards and Ludwig leaned forward to whisper in his ear. Feliciano's head turned to look at the man behind him, confused as to why he hadn't entered.

"G-Germ-ma-?"

"Italy," Ludwig cut him off. A blush crept over his pale cheeks, but his face turned very serious. As much as he wanted to make Feliciano his, the boy was too dear for him to risk hurting. He searched the man's hazelnut eyes with his own baby blues, concern written all over his face. "Are you sure?"

The simple yet earnest question caught Feliciano by surprise. For a moment he could ignore the intense need that coursed through his veins. He let his heart spring in astounding love and a warm smile spread itself across his pretty face.

"Y-yes.." He breathed deeply to try and calm his shaking body while he searched for the right words reassure the loving blonde. "I-I w-want to b-belong to you, Ludwig."

Ludwig's heart nearly stopped at the sound of his name uttered from his love's tender lips. He kissed Feliciano's cheek again before pulling away. He lifted the boy off of a jealous Gilbert, wrapping his slender legs around his waist and gently lining his needy hole with his generous length. The boy's vibrating member twitched between them and his breathing grew ragged in anticipation. Ludwig's strong muscles tensed, ready to unite their radiating love, when the crash of the bedroom door being kicked off its hinges pounded against his eardrum. His protective instincts kicked in and he abruptly pushed the bewildered boy onto the bed, turning to face the intruder and keeping Feliciano safely behind him.

* * *

"Hold it right there, Germany!" Elizaveta cried, bursting into the room with a flustered Japan in tow. Over her strong shoulder was a large and seemingly suspicious black bag. Feliciano let out a wail of absolute agony, unable to believe that he'd been interrupted again. His arms flailed frantically before he wrapped them around his lover's waist from behind, pressing himself tightly into his lower back. His length shivered, still wrapped by the vibrating ring and he quivered pathetically against the broad man.

"G-German-ny..!" He moaned into the man's back, "P- _pleeease_! D-don't s- _stop_..!" Needy tears welled up in his eyes.

"I wouldn't think of it, Feliciano," Ludwig said. He turned and wrapped his strong arms around Feliciano, kissing his cheek and trying to comfort the teary-eyed boy. Seeing that Italy had calmed a bit, he again prepared himself to thrust inside, intending to ignore the intruders completely in order to give his lover what he needed.

"Excuse me, Germany-San!" Kiku suddenly exclaimed, surprising everyone including the German, who halted again to Feli's dismay. Whimpering, he buried his face into Ludwig's chest while the others watched Japan and Hungary curiously. Kiku took the large bag from Elizaveta and set it on the floor. "I do not think you all understand," he continued. Unzipping the bag quickly, he reached inside, determined not to let this incredible opportunity go. Excitedly, he held up a black, skimpy French maid dress, complete with frilly stockings, buckle-up shoes, lace panties, and a  _long_  feather duster. His face grew red with excitement as he pulled out his digital camera. "..We brought costumes!"


	8. They Have Costumes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Hetalia or any characters used in this fic

"We brought costumes!" The Japanese man cried. Feliciano looked up at Ludwig, who was eying the costume with a lusty gaze.

"L-Ludwig..! Y-you're n-not gon-na.." The flustered Italian struggled to form a clear sentence, but the blonde barely heard him, still staring hungrily at the scandalous attire. "G-Germany!" Feliciano nearly shrieked, feeling needy and desperate to get his attention back. Ludwig snapped out his trance and stared at the Italian with wide eyes. Feliciano looked like he might cry if he wasn't penetrated soon. "Germanyyy..." He whined, a shiver traveling through his spine. "W-what a-about... m-my... P-please...!"

The German seemed inwardly conflicted as he pondered what to do next. He looked at the dress, then at Feliciano. Then back at the dress, then back at Feliciano. He repeated this a few times until he finally stopped on Feli, giving him an apologetic, yet eager smile.

"Well..." He said slowly, scratching the back of his head and shrugging his shoulders. "They... They have  _costumes_..."

* * *

Two painfully aroused Italians didn't have time to register what happened next. In a flash, they were surrounded; Chaos erupted and their limbs were grabbed while the quarreling nations tried to dress them according to their own tastes.

"This would look wonderful on you, little Lovi!" Francis said holding a red hood and a woven basket in front of the boy's flushed face. Spain roughly shoved him aside.

"No, Lovi! Wear this for Boss!" He hugged the struggling boy tightly, trying to coax him into a  _very_ suggestive cabin boy suit.

"Please, Italia-chan, put this on!" Japan said girlishly clutching a sexy schoolgirl outfit in his hands, only to have Germany snatch the boy away and try to tug the maid costume over his head.

"Oi! Don't don't put that on him, Bruder! This one is way better!" Gilbert cried, diving between the German and his lover with a pair of bunny ears and a big puffy tail in his hands.

"EVERYONE, LISTEN UP!" Elizaveta suddenly crie. She threateningly wielded her large frying pan, readying to strike if need be. Everyone halted, for fear of suffering a very bad concussion. "Alright," she said now that she had their full attention. "Here's how this is gonna work. Everyone will get a turn to pick one outfit for Ita or Roma to wear. When they are in costume, Japan and I will take photos of them in different poses-"

"Can we take videos too!?" Prussia asked eagerly nudging France in the side with his elbow. France's eyes widened and he nodded, pulling out the video camera he had brought to film their forgotten surprise party entrance. Japan and Hungary exchanged eager glances before nodding in agreement.

"Yes, that is fine... But Japan and I will take the videos. We're professional at this kind of thing." France handed her his video camera and she handed it to an excited Japan before continuing with the briefing. "We'll need someone to set up the backdrop while Japan and I fix up the lighting. And we'll need someone to dress up the bo-"

"I'LL DO IT!" Gilbert interrupted again, jumping up and grabbing poor, needy Feliciano by the arm.

"I call Romano!" Antonio said wrapping his strong arms lovingly around the shivering boy from behind. Romano moaned loudly, distressed by the new setback. His little brother escaped Gilbert and ran to his side, clutching him tightly and in need of friction. He looked up at his older brother for help, but Romano knew there was nothing they could do. "W-whatever!" He spat, trying to hide the waver in his voice. "J-just hurry u-up and get on with it!"

"Very well," Hungary said, smirking. "Japan and I will pick the first costumes since this was all our idea. Francis, Germany, put this up over there." She handed them a pink backdrop and they quickly got to work on hanging it. "Put this one on Roma, Francis!" Elizaveta squealed. She handed the blonde a naughty, black and white striped jailbird costume along with a set of handcuffs and a matching striped hat. France pounced on the poor boy while Kiku turned to his Prussian friend.

"For Feliciano-chan.." Japan said face flushed, "I think this one will be most excellent." He pushed a school girl costume into Gilbert's sweaty and eager hands. The albino turned and immediately got to work on dressing the cutely flustered Italian man.

It didn't take long for the countries to set up. They worked diligently and soon everything was up and ready just as the boys were finally dressed. They were pushed in front of the backdrop and everyone stood back to admire their work. The two kneeling boys held each other tightly with sweat gleaming all over their dressed up bodies. Both hungry for contact and comfort, they desperately resorted to touching one another. They craved release, though they knew they couldn't have it. Not until the others deemed them ready. So together they quivered, members twitching, waiting for further instruction.

"Aye, Dios mio.." Antonio murmured, lazily stroking his length and feasting his eyes on his scantily dressed underling. The others did the same, all reveling in the beautifully erotic sight before their eyes.

"Romano, you naughty boy," Elizaveta purred at the man dressed as a filthy jailbird. She held up her camera and snapped a few shots as he hungrily began to lick his little brother's perky nipple through the fabric of his schoolgirl uniform. Feliciano moaned loudly as the tip of his arousal rubbed against his naughty skirt and made a little tent of the coarse material.

"F-Fratellone.." He whimpered when Lovino sucked his soft skin.

"Italia-chan, please," Kiku interrupted, pulling out a pink box if tissues. "Call him 'Onii-sama'!" Feliciano felt his brother pinch the nub between his teeth.

"O-Onii-s-sam-ma~!" He gasped out, shuddering. Kiku stifled a squeal and he and Hungary held bunches of tissues tightly against their bleeding noses.

"Well, Romano, my little jailbird.. What should your punishment be?" Antonio questioned while Japan fiddled with the videocamera. Romano stifled a whimper and continued sucking his brother's soft skin. "Well.. You sure like to use that mouth of yours. ¿Sí?" He approached the defiant boy who tried to ignore his husky voice. "Oh, don't be like that, my little convict. You wanna get fucked, don't you?" At this, Lovino stopped and stared up at he man with pleading eyes. Biting his lip, he nodded letting go of what dignity he had left. Antonio chuckled and pushed the boy's head to his little brother's cock, which he began to suck eagerly. The vibrator around Feliciano had long since been turned off, leaving the boy with no stimulation whatsoever, so he let out a loud gasp, surprised after all the neglect his poor cock had been through. Lovi stuck out his ass expectantly, but was disappointed when nothing entered him. "If you wanna get fucked so badly," Antonio grabbed the boy's cuffed-back hands and pushed them closer to his ass. "Then go ahead and fuck yourself."

Lovino's entire body flushed tomato red as he realized what he was being asked to do. He was supposed to finger himself... In front of all these people... On camera. He thought he'd sooner die of embarrassment.. That is, until he felt his own fingers being pushed inside if him. Now he was absolutely humiliated..but the friction just felt so good. He heard himself groan against his brother's length making the boy whine and shiver. His striped hat came toppling off as he lifted a leg, attempting to go deeper. He could hear a loud groan escape Antonio and Francis's lips as he pushed inside more, feeling that he had almost reached his sweet spot.

Beep, beep, beep!

Elizaveta looked down at her watch and turned off its alarm.

"Okay, time's up! Next costumes!" She said as kiku shut the video camera off. In a flash, Lovino's hands were uncuffed and pulled away from his hole as Antonio lifted him off of his disappointed brother. "Alright. Francis, Gilbert, your turn to pick." Predatory smirks appeared on their faces and they made a mad dash for the costume bag.


	9. Pegged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Hetalia or any characters used in this fic

"Prus.. I-I m-mean.. M-master...! Y-you w-want m-me to w-wear that?!" Feliciano whimpered and tried to hide the bright blush on his face behind a shaky hand. Gilbert let out a sinister chuckle, looking down at the flustered man. A small blue collar with a little bell attached was wrapped snugly around his neck and on his head was a pair of perky bunny ears. The tip of his nose was painted a pale pink, and around his wrist were matching padded handcuffs. Gilbert grabbed the boy's shoulder and tried to coax him again into the last part of the costume. It was a bushy, innocent-looking bunny tail, but attached to it was a steel anal hook with circular nub at its end.

"Come on, Feli," he said when he'd finished drenching it with lube. "I know you're gonna love it.." He began prodding the boy's entrance with the cold hard metal. Feliciano shuddered, whimpering as he was bent over the bed and attacked from behind.

"My, what a slutty little bunny." Gilbert's words dripped with lust as he stroked his hot length now that the boy was on set. He could hear the cameras click, capturing every lusty moment, and with the crop back in his hand, he approached Feli's kneeling form. A sinister smile spread across his lips and he waved the crop in front of the boy's frightened face. He slid its tip beneath the boy's chin and lifted his head to face him, watching as he trembled at the leather on his skin."Tell me," Gilbert's voice dropped threateningly low as he smirked, holding out his swollen girth. "Does my little bunny want his carrot?"

Feliciano shuddered but nodded obediently, unable to control his humiliating moans as he took the hot length into his mouth. The cold hook pressed against his prostate while he struggled to continue sucking, still feeling its menacing push with every bob of his head.

* * *

Lovino's member twitched in agony, still tied by silk ribbon and trapped beneath the garter around his waist. His sensitive tip rubbed against the black cotton, dripping with precum and soaking the soft material. His hands held tightly to the woven basket in his hands and his red, hooded cloak teasingly grazed his bare bottom. When a throaty moan escaped his lips, Antonio charged onto the set. He gripped the flustered boy's hips and pulled him back, grinding him against his throbbing cock. Lovino whined at the material preventing the contact of their skin as Antonio's heat slipped between his smooth cheeks.

"B-Boss..!" He gasped, pushing back beggingly against the passionate man. Antonio snickered. He thrust harder against the man and held tightly to his hips, claiming him with bruises he knew his hands would leave. He leaned forward, pressing his chest against the quivering man's back and used one hand to snap the elastic of his thigh-high stockings. His tongue slid along the shell of his ear, making him shiver when Toni's hot breath met his wet skin.

"You ready to ride me, little Red?"

_Beep, beep, beep!_

Ludwig nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the glorious sound. He knew what this meant. It was finally his turn. Now he had Feliciano all to himself, and he was ready to make the man his. He greedily scooped up the little bunny boy, yanking the hook out of his hole and shoving Gilbert to the side.

"Oi! I'm in charge of dressing him!" The albino protested.

"Not this time, Bruder." Ludwig said sternly, leaving no room for argument. "He's mine."

* * *

Lovino wanted to cry when Antonio suddenly pulled away, whispering in Francis's ear before leaving him to reluctantly remove the red riding hood gear. Lovino whined as he watched him go, not realizing that his boyfriend was headed for the large black bag. Was this what it felt like to be Feliciano? At this point, he was willing to do anything if he could just be pegged already! As he thought this, raggedy short-shorts were tugged up to his waist and a tight, striped v-neck covered his torso. A bandana with a skull insignia was wrapped around his head and two more bandanas were placed around his waist and loosely around his neck. His wrists were tied behind his back with tethered rope and he was shoved onto the makeshift set. He sat quivering on a wooden stool, weeping cock still tied with ribbon and twitching beneath his shorts as he awaited his horny, Spanish lover.


	10. Release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Hetalia or any characters used in this fic

Nothing could have prepared Lovino for the sight that lie before him. His lover had finally returned, but now he was dressed in a long, red, button-up coat with black trousers tucked at the ankles into fine leather boots. Atop his head was a grand pirate hat with large colorful feathers that stuck out from one side. His short hair had been tied in a loose ponytail and he wore a sinister grin as he approached his Italian prey. "Ohoho," he laughed, mimicking his youthful days as a captain on the seas. "If it isn't my slutty little cabin boy.." He stalked around the seated boy, eyeing him devilishly through his lone, un-patched eye. Behind him, he stopped and leaned in, resting his chin on the boy's shoulder. Lovino gulped audibly; for he knew how his boss could get when he remembered his pirate days. "Go on, boy.." Lovino trembled when the Spaniard licked his ear once again. "Tell Captain how much you want to be fucked." Lovino had reached his breaking point. He struggled against his tied up hands, searching behind him to grasp the man's length.

"Oh,  _p-please_ , Captain! F-fuck me!" he practically wailed. "I  _n-need_  your huge c-cock inside m-me!" Antonio needed no more encouragement. He swiftly lifted the boy off the stool and sat on it himself with Lovino in his lap. He ran his hands down his quivering sides, stopping at his waist to yank the black shorts down to his knees. Unzipping his own pants, he pulled out his throbbing length and lined himself with Lovino's twitching hole.

* * *

Feliciano squealed as Ludwig ran his rough tongue along his exposed collarbone. The blonde continued to lick down his frail body and on the soft silk of his French-maid dress. His hands slipped under the frills and fondled his round bottom, pulling him nearer. He watched Feliciano tremble at his touch, and it was then that he knew they were both ready. Desire surged through his veins and he lifted the boy's dress, tugging down his snow-white panties. He waisted no time in aligning their bodies, Feliciano in his lap with his back pressed against Ludwig's broad chest.

* * *

"Wait," Francis suddenly said with a perverse smile on his cheeky face. "I have an idea." The Italian brothers wailed, swinging their hips to just feel their lovers inside of them, but to no avail. Strong hands locked them in place while the men moved to sit side by side on the bed with the boys held tightly in their arms. It was then that their final punishment was brought upon them. They gasped and shook when their curls were grabbed. Slender fingers held the hairs together, twisting and twirling until they were completely intertwined. The boys' throaty moans grew and they trembled uncontrollably, gripping one another, seemingly for dear life. Around their sensitive curls a red bow was tied, locking the panting boys to each other. With that, their masters thrusted, yanking their slender hips down onto them at the same time. Their members penetrated deep inside their submissives, every thrust making their bodies jerk and their curls rub against each other.

The boys sang together in blinding pleasure when their prostates were struck. Their masters' thrusts grew in sync, turning their trembling bodies to putty. Hands tied behind them, they were desperate for stability and their lips locked together, still lunging into each other with every brutal thrust. Lovino's tongue dominated his little brother's hot mouth, running its tip along the roof. Tears of dumb pleasure streamed down Feliciano's face. Unable to gather any strength to fight back his brother's protruding tongue, he allowed himself to be completely and utterly dominated. Around him cameras clicked while men stroked themselves roughly and shamelessly, unable to tear their eyes from what unfolded before them. They watched in awe as the boys were mercilessly pounded into, crying out in pleasure and begging for release in unintelligible moans. Their cocks twitched uncontrollably now, still ensnared at their bases and they ripped their mouths apart gasping for air.

" _P-please_ , B-boss!" Lovino cried.

"M-master!  _P-please_!" Feliciano screamed.

" _P-please_ let us  _cum!_ " they sang, finally earning their masters' attention. They whined in relief, moaning feverent thank-you's when the tightness around their bases was finally undone. Thrusts sped up rapidly and their bodies rocked together as they neared their long-awaited release. One by one, the by-standers reached their own climaxes, letting their cum coat the skin of the rocking boys, before the four in the midst of the action finally met realease. The boys' screams of their masters' names echoed through the whole house when warm liquid assaulted their sweet spots, sending them over the edge in hazy streams of blinding white. They collapses against each other, letting the men pumping inside them ride out their glorious orgasms. Slowly, they all calmed, floating back into reality, and the Spaniard and the German leaned down to kiss their lovers' cheeks. The boys' eyes slipped closed in utter exhaustion as they quickly drifted to sleep.


	11. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this chapter. Just a wrap up with sprinkles of fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Hetalia or any characters used in this fic

Lovino stirred when he heard voices nearby.

"West, we finished cleaning up.. what now?"

"Oui, what should we do? We can't just leave.. can we?"

"Verdammt.. Give me a second, I need to think.."

"Hey, amigos! Look at them.. Aren't they adorable when they're sleeping?"

"Hai, I agree with Antonio.. Seeing them look so peaceful.. It's so... Kawaii!"

_Click_

"Don't worry, Japan! I snapped a photo for our scrapbook!"

"WILL YOU BASTARDS SHUT THE HELL UP I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" Lovino shot up in his bed scowling angrily as he shouted, making the others in the room jump in surprise. Grumbling and looking around, he noticed the backdrop, the lights, their costumes, and even the long-since-forgotten bowl of tomatoes that started this whole mess, had all been cleaned up and put away. He and his brother were dressed in their matching tomato pajamas and tucked snugly under the sheets of the large bed. Six pairs of eyes were on him and his sleeping little brother.

"Lovi! You're awake!" Antonio said, giving him a warm hug and a kiss on the nose. Lovino blushed deeply and hit him with his pillow.

"Che palle– Of course I'm awake, tomato-bastard! You idioti wouldn't shut up!" Suddenly a thought hit him. "Wait a minute... What the hell are all you doing here anyway!?"

"Lovi..." Antonio said, sounding incredibly concerned. "Don't you remember..? We.. Kinda..." He stopped talking, using one hand to form an O and sticking the pointer finger of his other hand through the hole in a fucking motion. This earned him a slap in the face.

"I KNOW WE DID THAT IDIOTA! I  _meant_  why in the  _hell_  did you all come to our house in the  _first_   _place!?_ " Antonio's face lit up, remembering their original mission and he smiled brightly, despite the bright red hand-shaped mark on his cheek.

"Oh yeah! I can't believe I forgot!" The others watched as he lifted a hand in the air holding up three fingers. He counted down, lowering each finger until there were none left standing when they all grinned.

"HAPPY BIRHDAY, ITALY BROTHERS!"

Feliciano was now fully awake, sitting up and looking at his smiling friends with bright eyes. He couldn't believe they had forgotten about their own birthday! He grinned and looked at his big brother who had the deepest blush he'd ever seen on his face.

"Grazie!" Feliciano said enthusiastically, pulling Ludwig and Gilbert into a hug.

"S-sí.. Grazie.." Lovino stuttered, not used to people remembering anything about him. "Grazie mille."

* * *

Feliciano planted one last kiss on Ludwig's lips before the man headed down the road. Antonio did the same to his blushing Lovino and the Italy brothers waved goodbye to their friends, watching them disappear down the road. They sat on their porch chairs and looked up at the starry sky, remembering all that had occurred over the course of the day.

* * *

After they had celebrated with cake and party games, Ludwig summoned enough courage to ask out Feliciano, who had agreed enthusiastically; thankful that they'd finally get to be together. Gilbert and Francis were happy for them but weren't exactly thrilled, knowing it meant the German wasn't going to share Feliciano any more. He was very protective when it came to things that belonged to him. Lovino didn't approve of their new relationship, but was unable to voice his opinion when his lips were attacked by his loving Spaniard boyfriend.

Kiku and Elizaveta promised to make copies of the footage they collected. Of course, they didn't tell Ludwig and Feliciano or Antonio and Lovino that they planned to give them to  _everyone_. To them, it was only fair since the others were left to please themselves when it came down to the last few glorious minutes.

Without telling the others, Ludwig and Antonio bought the costumes they'd used that day from Elizaveta and Kiku, deciding they would stow them away for use on another day. Following this, they shook hands, agreeing to never pull anything like this again. It had been fun, but now they wanted to keep their boyfriends all to themselves.

* * *

When the boys had brushed their teeth, they crawled under the covers again, cuddling together for comfort and warmth.

"Lovino?" Feliciano said softly as they floated into dreamland.

"What is, it Fratellino?" Lovino rubbed his brother's arm and pulled him closer against his chest.

"I think I learned my lesson.."

Lovino chuckled and planted a tender kiss on his little brother's forehead. Wrapped in each others' arms, they drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's over! Thanks everyone who stuck around! Don't forget to review! Until next time!=)


End file.
